The Life of a Fool
by Rain Nightwalker
Summary: This is my rewrite of An Unfortunate Love, with new elements. For those of you who don't know what that's about it's basically about Lightning being in the mafia and meeting Noctis who is just a normal person.


I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square Enix, also author's note at the bottom.

Enjoy :)

Prologue ~

It had been an hour, an hour and twenty-five minutes to be exact. She had been standing in the rain for the last twenty-five minutes, for the other time she had been playing in the park.

It had started with a few drops, which turned into a drizzle. Then in a matter of seconds, she was drenched. She knew he wouldn't come, he had stop coming for the last week. But there was still that tiny bit of hope in her chest. Whispering to her, telling her "He'll come today, for sure. He always keeps his promises" and "Don't give up yet, just wait a bit more".

And so the voice went on and on, encouraging her to wait for him, until a man walked up to her. He wasn't an old man, but he wasn't young either. He was tall with salt and pepper hair that was slicked back along with a mustache and some scruff for a beard. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit and holding an umbrella. He was looking down on her as if she was some sort of foreign, mutant insect.

She was surprised when he actually spoke to her, "Claire Farron?" His voice was very cold and formal, and his tone was condescending too.

"Lightning" the girl replied, "my name is Lightning"

The man stared at her, amusement filled his eyes, "Well then Lightning, I assume you're waiting for someone, your father correct?"

She was silent, she didn't talk for another five minutes and when she did, she was crouching, playing with edges of her frayed shoes,

"And if I am, I don't see how it's your business, after all you're just a stranger"

The man didn't know how to react to that, him a stranger, the idea was hilarious, she must have at least heard of him, he was quite sure that he had been on the news a lot lately, mainly due to the selling of arms that were used to kill a group of tourists in Eden. But that didn't matter, since the child didn't know him then he would have to introduce himself.

"My name is Regis Caelum, your father use to work for me"

"I know…"

"Your father and I were good friends"

"Why do you talk about my father in past tense, as if he were …"

She tensed, and he knew why for no child wanted to be told by a complete "stranger" that their father was gone

"Lightning, please understand your father died f-"

"NO, YOU, YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU… YOU MONSTER!"

Never before in Regis Caelum's life had he been yelled at, not from his parents, his wife, not even his eight year old son.

So there was no way in hell he was going to put up with this bullshit was what he was thinking, but when he saw her fall to her knees and cry her eyes out,

He knew he needed to do something, so he did the most human thing possible.

He got down on his knees and held the little girl while she cried on his shoulder

"I hate you" she cried in between sobs, "I hate you so much, give him back … give me back my father"

Never before in his life had Regis felt so useless, his best friend was dead, his wife just had a miscarriage, and his eight year old son was in the hospital, and now he had to deal with his best friends daughter.

So before he knew what he was doing, he was talking to her, trying to fill in the silence of her sobs, while he held her in her arms.

What a fragile thing she was,

"You can stay with me Lightning, I have a son your age and he's very quiet, he doesn't like girls much but I'm sure once he meets you, he'll get over his dislike of girls, and my wife, she's always wanted a daughter, an-"

"You mean it? I can really stay with you?" Her crying had ceased quite a while ago but he had missed it with his rambling

"Of course I mean it, your father, he was my best friend and he always had my back, and I'm sure he would do the same thing if I ever died. So don't worry about it Lightning"

"Ok, " her reply was short and simple and she was rubbing her eyes and arms, it took him a few seconds to realize they were both soaking wet and that he must of dropped his umbrella when he kneeled to the ground to hug her. But more importantly it seemed like she was getting a fever, her face was read and she was breathing heavily.

"Lightning, I'm going to take you home with me, alright?"

She wasn't able to respond before she passed out, whether it was from the cold or the rain he wouldn't find out until the next day.

Hello Everybody!

I'm sure you noticed that I deleted my other story, it was terrible and I'm sorry you had to read it.

Anyways I came up with a new idea and I'm going to combine it with the previous idea :)

Updates will be infrequent but I'll try to update once or twice a month

Please leave reviews (_) and tell me what you think about it


End file.
